


Life Isn't as Easy as it Seems

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abby is a good mother, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, and also best friends, bellamy is such a romantic, bellamy isn't a morning person, but really it isn't, clarke and bellamy are roommates, clarke and octavia and raven are bros, jasper is a silly drunk, jealous!Bellamy, most everyone are huge dorks, oblivious!Clarke, the rest are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was supposed to be simple. Life was supposed to be: Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy and girl get married. Boy and girl have lots and lots of babies. Boy and girl live happily ever after.<br/>Life wasn’t supposed to be like this. Life wasn’t supposed to be: Boy runs into girl. Girl hates boy. Boy hates girl. Boy and girl become friends. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy and girl move in together. Girl gets boyfriend who is not the boy. Girl gets her heart broken by boyfriend who is not the boy. Girl ends up pregnant by the boyfriend who is not the boy. Boy is left to pick up the pieces. <br/>The boy hates seeing his girl in pieces. The boy swears on his life he’ll do anything he can to see her on her feet again. <br/>-Or, Bellamy and Clarke are best friends and live together and Clarke is having Finn's baby. Oh, and Bellamy is in love with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“He cheated on you, Clarke!”

“No, he cheated _with_ me! I _was_ the other woman!”

This was the hundredth time they’d had this argument.

“You need to tell him.”

“Like hell I do. He doesn’t deserve to know!”

“Look, Clarke. If I were in his position, I would like to know that I was going to have a kid.” _I would love it if your kid was mine, Clarke._

“You wouldn’t be in his position, Bellamy, because you’re _better_ than him!”

Bellamy froze at her words. Did his best friend, the girl he was in love with, just say that? He must be going crazy.

Clarke sunk into the couch more, silent. A silence that meant she wasn’t mad anymore, just tired.

Bellamy sat next to her. “Okay, listen. Just tell him. Just tell him and then you’ll be done. He doesn’t have to be in your baby’s life if you don’t want him to.” _I’d gladly take the paternal role for your child._

A small hand covered Bellamy’s knee. “What would I do without you, Bell?”

The corner of Bellamy’s mouth tipped up. “I don’t know, Princess. I guess you’re just lucky.”

Clarke stared down at the barely visible bump on her belly. “Not lucky enough…”

“Okay, that’s it.” Bellamy had had enough. Clarke had been resenting this baby ever since they found out about it. “You’ve gone this long without getting rid of the kid. I know you’ve grown attached to it. Don’t think I haven’t seen you cradling your stomach or smiling at it. You want this baby, I know you do. Regardless of who the father is, I’ll be the best damn uncle you’ve ever seen.” Bellamy pointed at Clarke. “And you know I’m pretty damn good. You’ve seen how I am with O’s kid.”

Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s knee then wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you, Bellamy.” She pulled away. “I guess I’ll go call Finn…”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

A small smile was flashed his way. “Thanks, but this is something I have to do alone.”

Bellamy watched Clarke slowly climb the stairs. He knew it wasn’t because of the extra weight that made her steps heavy, it was because she was trying to delay the phone call.

He remembered the look on her face when he had come home a month ago to find her a total mess and completely freaking out. He was finally able to coax a whispered, “I’m pregnant” out of her before she was sobbing into his arms. Bellamy had been so stunned he was speechless, not that he’d have been able to get a word out over her blubbering.

All of his fantasies about Clarke finally realizing what a great guy Bellamy was and running to him and kissing the shit out of him had crashed and burned once Finn Collins walked into their lives. Clarke couldn’t stop talking about him, and even though Bellamy hadn’t met him, he hated Finn’s guts. Bellamy so wished that Clarke would gush about him and not ‘Spacewalker’.

“He’s a pilot, but he once skydived and he had dreamed of becoming an astronaut so his friends from high school started to call him Spacewalker,” Clarke had explained. “He has such an amazing life. He’s been places I’ve only seen in movies, he’s done things I’ve dreamed of, oh, Bellamy…” Blah, blah, blah.

Turns out Spacewalker wasn’t so perfect after all.

Once night, after he had been over for dinner, he had accidentally left his phone on the counter. Clarke was upstairs in the shower, leaving Bellamy to clean the dishes when Finn’s phone rang and he answered it.

“Hello?” he had asked.

“You’re not Finn. Where’s Finn?” On the other line was a woman.

“No, I’m not. Finn left his phone at my house on accident.” Bellamy struggled to pronounce the name in a way that didn’t involve gritting his teeth. He didn’t succeed.

The woman sighed. “That’s my boyfriend for you. Always leaving things behind.”

Bellamy choked. _Boyfriend???_ “I’m sorry, what?”

“What are you doing with Finn’s phone, Bell?”

At first, he was confused as to how the lady on the other line knew his name, and then Bellamy realized Clarke had appeared behind him.

But before Bellamy could warn Clarke, she had plucked the phone from his hand and said, “Finn, yes, you left your phone here. I’ll give it to you at our breakfast date tomorrow.”

“What the hell?!” Bellamy heard the other woman screech. “A _date_? Who are you and what the hell do you think you’re doing dating _my_ boyfriend?”

Clarke’s mouth dropped. She stared at Bellamy, complete shock on her features. All of that was gone in a second, though, before Clarke threw the phone at the wall, shattering it, and collapsing on the floor.

All Bellamy could do—knew what to do—was sit on the floor with her and hold her, much like he did when he got the pregnancy news a month and a half later.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am un-beta'd as usual. Any and all mistakes are my own

Bellamy stared at the steps that Clarke had gone up just minutes before. The hope that Finn would want nothing to do with their baby was slim. He knew that Finn was a nice guy. Just…a nice guy with two girlfriends. He would probably want to be in the baby’s life, much to Bellamy’s chagrin.

Raven, the other girl, was pretty cool with it all, though. She was the only other person who knew about the pregnancy. After the two had dumped Spacewalker’s ass, she swung by Bellamy and Clarke’s place. The girls instantly bonded and Raven had been over at the house at least once a day since then. She was a kickass mechanic and had already designed and started building a crib for the baby.

Finn had really put the two girls through the ringer, but they had come out for the better…as three.

Bellamy had to admit, Raven was a pretty cool girl. And they were never _ever_ to mention the one night of hate sex to Clarke. Clarke was out with Bellamy’s sister when Raven stopped by to find Bellamy drowning in liquor. She gladly joined him…and ended up in his bed on top of him.

Raven fit in very well in their friend circle. Especially with a guy named Wick that Monty had brought along one night. They bickered about proper ways to build a radio beacon, and how set off a series of bombs. Bellamy had no idea how they had gotten to those subjects, but it was nice to see Raven smiling. The argument even brought a small one to Clarke’s face.

Smiles and laughter was very rare for Clarke these days. Bellamy gave a small celebration every time he was the one who caused the expression.

Bellamy heard Clarke stomp around upstairs, no doubt trying to prolong the phone call with Finn. He didn’t blame her.

“Bellamy?”

Bellamy shot up from the couch to find her at the top of the stairs, fiddling with the phone in her hands. “Yes?”

“I can’t do this.”

Bellamy climbed the stairs to stop a few steps below her, which brought them eye to eye. He took her hands in his. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “Yes, you can. You can do this, Princess. I’m right here for you.”

Clarke sucked in a breath. She nodded. “Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this.” She hit Finn’s name on her phone, dialing his number. It started ringing. “Oh, Bellamy, I can’t do this!” She tossed the phone at him and ran back into her room.

Bellamy stayed put, stunned.

“Clarke?” Finn's voice was as annoying as ever.

“Hang on, Spacewalker, she’ll call you back in a second,” Bellamy said, hanging up.

He found Clarke on her bed, hugging her knees. “I don’t have to tell him, right? I mean, I’ve got you, and Raven, and Octavia and Lincoln. I don’t need him, right?” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Bellamy sighed, climbing next to her. “As much as I would love for you to _not_ tell him, you need to.” Clarke’s phone screen lit up with Finn’s name. He held it out to her and wrapped her fingers around the device. “Talk to him. Tell him about the baby. I’m not leaving.” _I’ll never leave you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds out...And he's an ass.

Finn had answered immediately once Clarke finally called him. “Clarke, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Clarke glanced up at Bellamy. He nodded. ‘Go on,’ he mouthed, not wanting Spacewalker to know he was listening in.

“Baby?” Bellamy cringed at the nickname Finn said.

“That,” Clarke cleared her throat, “that’s what I wanted to call you about.”

“What’s going on, Princess?”

Bellamy gritted his teeth together. He had just started getting used to calling Clarke that again without thinking of _him_ souring it up. He hated the fact that the nickname he’d given her had been stolen, just like his girl had.

“I’m…I’m pregnant.”

All Bellamy could hear was the sound of Clarke’s breathing; he hadn’t even realized he wasn’t breathing until Finn spoke.

“W-what? A-are you sure it’s mine?”

Clarke squeaked. “Of course! Who else would there have been?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that roommate of yours that wants to screw you all the time.”

Bellamy cursed under his breath. _Damn him._

“No, Bellamy, he’s,” Clarke glanced at him. “Bellamy’s just a friend. There’s been no one else since you.”

“Oh. So, uh, what are you going to do?”

“I’m keeping it. Bellamy’s going to help me.” She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

Finn scoffed. “You’re going to let some other guy take care of our kid? Clarke, move in with me like we were planning. We can raise this baby together.”

Bellamy felt fire in his skin where Clarke was still gripping his hand. He pulled away from her, causing her to look at him with alarm. Why did he feel betrayed all of a sudden?

“No, Finn,” Clarke said, turning back to the conversation, but still keeping a careful watch on the man beside her. “We aren’t getting back together. We aren’t moving in together. You can be in the baby’s life, but _I_ am raising this baby.”

Aside from the hurt that was running through Bellamy’s veins, he couldn’t help but be proud for his princess. She was starting to sound like her old self again.

“Come on, babe—“

“No. Just because I’m having your baby, this doesn’t mean we’re getting back together. You were dating someone else when you asked me out. You never told either of us about the other. And you tried to reason with us after we found out. Finn, you’re a dick. And I’m hoping that our kid is nothing like you.” Clarke’s finger hit ‘end’ before Finn could get another word out. She looked at Bellamy who was still had shock etched into his freckles. “Are you okay?”

It took Bellamy a minute to find his voice. “Are—were you really talking about moving out?”

Clarke sighed. “We talked about it, yes. But I wasn’t seriously thinking about it yet.” The corner of her mouth tipped up. “Besides,” she scooted closer to Bellamy to lay her head on his shoulder and wrap her arm around his waist. “Our apartment is a lot bigger than his. It’ll be easier raising a kid here.”

Bellamy dropped his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. “I’m glad you’re not moving out.”

“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzas, it's been a while. Yeah...I'd just forgotten about it.  
> Apparently being awake at 3am and being scared to death about a huge spider crawling over your bed is a good kickstart to finish a chapter.   
> So here you go!

“What’s up, bitches?” rang through the apartment as Raven Reyes stormed through the door. She froze at the sight of Clarke curled against an equally sleepy Bellamy. The difference between the two, however, was that one was awake.

Bellamy looked over his shoulder at the intruder. “Six o’clock already?” he whispered, not wanting to disturb Clarke. It seemed as if the only time she really got any sleep was using him as her pillow on the couch. Not that he minded…until his limbs started to go numb, that is.

Raven sighed, plopping down into the recliner. She knew all too well about Clarke’s restlessness as she was the target of many late-night phone calls. “How long has she been out?”

“About an hour.” Bellamy glanced at the sleeping woman and moved a lock of hair that had fallen in her face to behind her ear. “We were watching a documentary.”

Raven scoffed. “That seems to put _everyone_ to sleep except you.”

Bellamy grinned. “It’s what I do when I watch Merrick. Works like a charm.”

The mechanic started to squirm in her seat. “So…I heard that Clarke told Finn.”

“Who told you?”

“Finn. He stopped by yesterday. He was hysteric.” Raven shook her head. “He’s convinced that the baby is yours but she’s blaming him for everything instead.”

“Yougottabekiddingme,” came a muffled voice.

Bellamy hadn’t even been aware that Clarke had stirred enough to wake up. He moved his arm from her waist so she could sit up, but it seemed as if she burrowed closer to him.

Clarke repositioned her head on his shoulder so she could see Raven. “Hey, Ray.”

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” her friend smiled. “Any bad dreams?”

Clarke rubbed her head on Bellamy in a way of saying ‘no’. “So what happened with Finn?” she yawned, still half asleep.

Raven scoffed. “He about pounded my door down because he was so frantic. I opened the door to tell him off but he stormed in, ranting about you and the baby. _Clarke’s gotta be lying_ ,” she said, lowering her voice to mimic Finn’s. “ _I always thought those two were getting it on. And now she’s just finding someone else to blame for her mistakes. That baby belongs to Shaggy, there’s no denying that._ ”

“Hey!” Bellamy yelped. “My hair isn’t that long!” Well, sure his bangs were falling into his eyes, but he’s had it longer than that before.

Clarke giggled, reaching up to wrap a lock of his hair around her finger. “It kinda is. But I like it this way.” There was a sparkle in her eye that had always been rare, that told Bellamy she was in a really good mood, but he figured this was the first time he’d seen it since the breakup.

“Okay, you two. Can I get back to my story now?”

Bellamy and Clarke broke their gaze to face Raven again. They mumbled their apologies.

While Bellamy was still beaming about Clarke’s mood, there was something in Raven’s expression that made him uneasy. He knew that he was in for a conversation when they were alone. But for now, she let him off the hook.

“Finn was so messed up. Wick had to actually shove him out the door.” Raven laughed at the memory.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” Clarke pushed herself up off of Bellamy which had to mean that she thought of something important. “Wick was over last night? I thought you hated him.”

The mechanic’s mouth moved but nothing came out.

“No. Way. You’re dating Wick?! Since when?” Clarke didn’t sound offended though. She seemed over the moon about it.

“Since last week,” Raven blushed. “I finally gave in and it didn’t go too badly.”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped as he realized something. “So _you’re_ the wrench-monkey? Miller told me Wick was finally going out with someone but I never would have guessed it was you! I thought you hated each other!”

“Well, it’s still kinda new and he knows about Finn so we’re taking things slow.”

“Did you tell him about Finn before or after he ruined your date?”

Raven narrowed her eyes at Bellamy. “Bad breakups aren’t typically involved in third date conversations, Lillian.”

Clarke froze. However touchy the subject of Finn was for her, whenever someone brought up _Lilly_ , Bellamy became a mess. He hated to be reminded of her and he typically ended up not saying anything for a few hours, or days…

“Get out,” Bellamy barked.

Raven tripped over her words. “Bellamy, I am so sorry, it just slipped out.”

“Get out!”

When Raven didn’t move fast enough, Bellamy did. He launched himself to his feet, grabbed his jacket and his keys, thankful he hadn’t taken his shoes off when he got home, and stormed out of the house.

Bellamy drove around town for a while, not sure what he was doing. He was seething. Everyone knew not to bring _her_ up around him. He knew they talked about it all the time, though, but not to his face. Never to his face.

He finally ended up at his sister’s house. The light was still on which meant at least one of them was awake.

And the awake one proved to be Octavia when she came running out of the house to fling her arms around him after he got out of the car.

“Thank God you’re okay,” she breathed into his neck.

He chuckled. There was something about his sister that always brightened his mood. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Octavia pulled back to stare her brother in the eye. “Because Clarke’s called me a million times. She said you ran off without your phone.”

Bellamy patted his pockets and glanced in his car. “Huh. I guess I forgot to grab it.”

“She also told me _why_ you took off.” She wrapped a hand around his elbow and started to tug him towards her house. “Come on. Merrick is having a rough time falling asleep. I think you’re just what he needs.” Octavia glanced at her brother. “And I think he’s just what you need, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Angst. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been sososososoooo long. I'm so sorry. These past few months have been entirely hectic. I'm taking more classes than I'm used to taking, and my brother got married last weekend.  
> BUT thank you to those that kept reminding me to update. You helped!!

Bellamy Blake didn’t like to admit that he was an emotional person, but his closest friends knew just how emotional he could get . Each person had their own way of handling Bellamy’s feelings, but they always somehow managed to get him to calm down.

Octavia used to always pop in a history documentary and run her hands through her brother’s hair, but ever since her son was born, she knew that her kid was the glue that kept Bellamy sane.

She ushered Bellamy into her house and into the kitchen where his legs were attacked by a small, chubby, tan child.

“Un’Bell!” the child cried out.

Bellamy swooped his nephew into his arms. “Hey, Ricky. How’s my little man doing? Momma tells me you won’t go to sleep.” He tapped the kid’s nose, causing him to giggle.

“No nap!” Ricky grabbed at his favorite toy: Bellamy’s hair.

Bellamy winced as the toddler wound his fingers into his hair. “Okay, easy little buddy. How about Uncle Belly tells you a story?”

Ricky squealed. “’Tory, ‘tory, ‘tory!”

Bellamy’s stories were always the key to get the energetic toddler to sleep, whether the child wanted to or not. Octavia liked to tease her brother that they were boring, which was why they were so lethargic, but in all truthfulness, it was the way he told the stories. Bellamy’s voice was so calming, Octavia often found herself dozing off in the doorway where she typically perched when her brother put her son to bed.

As Bellamy led his nephew up the stairs, Octavia hung back in the kitchen. She had decided to let them have a moment, for Merrick to calm his uncle down and for Bellamy to send the child to sleep.

Octavia walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. She knew that this night would be a long one .

When Clarke had called her an hour ago, frantic, Octavia’s outburst to her husband is probably what kept the toddler up. Lincoln was on his way out of the house to head to the night shift at the hospital, but was told to keep an eye out for Bellamy.

Octavia knew her brother way too well when it came to mentions of Lilly. She was the only person, besides Bellamy, to know what really happened between them. Not even Clarke, Bellamy’s closest friend, knew what had happened to Lilly.

Bellamy still suffered from nightmares. Octavia was still woken up by late-night phone calls by her distraught brother. She always had to talk him down from doing something crazy.

There was a ‘beep’ from the coffee machine, signaling that the liquid was ready. Octavia poured two mugs of it and had started on hers when her brother emerged from the stairs.

“He already out?” she asked, holding out the other mug, which Bellamy took eagerly.

“Barely two paragraphs into the book and he was snoring away.” Bellamy shook his head fondly, long curls flopping into his eyes.

Octavia reached up to brush his bangs away from his forehead. “You need a trim.”

Broad shoulders lifted themselves before they dropped again. “I’ll get around to it eventually.”

Silence filled the kitchen. It wasn’t necessarily awkward; it was just obvious the two Blakes were avoiding the elephant in the room .

Bellamy finally sighed. “All right. Get it out. I know you want to.”

“Why don’t you just tell them?”

“You know how hard it is to talk about it. Even with you.”

“It’ll help Clarke understand just _why_ you’re so protective over her.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, sticking his nose in his mug.

His silence spurred Octavia on. “Bell, you know she’s going to find out eventually, whether or not it comes from you or me. She’s listened to your wishes about not looking up what happened. But you know, sooner or later, she will.”

“I just…I don’t want to see the look she gives me when she finds out.

Octavia set her mug down, took Bellamy’s and placed it next to hers. She faced her brother and put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. “Listen to me. What happened with Lilly was _not_ your fault! Clarke will not think of you any differently, trust me.”

Bellamy wrapped his fingers around her wrists. “But what if she does?”

The younger Blake smacked one of her hands on his cheek before poking him in the nose. “You _can’t_ think like that! I know you, Bellamy Blake. So does Clarke. And if I hadn’t been with you when you’d gotten the phone call about Lilly, I’m sure as hell that I wouldn’t know what had really happened either. You’re still so used to not having anyone to talk to about your shit. But guess what. You’ve got me. You’ve got Lincoln. You’ve got that asshole Murphy. But most importantly, you’ve got _Clarke_. Bell, I know how you feel about her. Go home. Tell her the truth. You had her back after the Finn fiasco. Let her have your back.”

Octavia turned her brother around and shoved him towards the door. “Now go. I’ll text Clarke to let her know you’re on your way. But if you don’t get there soon, she’s going to be calling me and then I’ll send the cavalry after you, got it?”

Bellamy winced as he opened the door. He glanced at his sister. She could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. “Please not the cavalry…” he whined. He’s had the ‘cavalry’ out after him one too many times, and each time, he’d been physically dragged to a car where his sister chewed him out.

“Then get your butt moving. Trust me, Raven won’t be there when you get home.” Octavia stretched onto her toes to kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks, O.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you'll find out soon what happened between Bellamy and Lilly. I only just figured out myself. And for those of you who haven't read "The 100" books, Lilly was Bellamy's girlfriend on the Ark. I've gotten a few questions about where she came from. Now you know.  
> And, if you're curious, Bellamy's "cavalry" include Murphy, Miller, Lincoln, and previously Atom.
> 
> Also, I haven't decided yet what I want for Clarke's kid (name, gender, how many). If you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions :)


	6. Chapter 6

The second Bellamy was in the door, he had a face full of blonde hair and arms squeezing him so tight he couldn’t breathe.

“Whoa,” he wheezed. “Easy, Clarke. Let up a little.”

Clarke shook her head and pressed closer to him. “No.”

“Hey.” Bellamy mimicked his sister from earlier by taking her face between his hands, forcing her head up. Her eyes were red from crying. _Shit_. “I’m so sorry, Clarke.”

“Only apologize for not taking your phone with you. Don’t apologize for anything else,” she said. “We know not to bring her up around you and—“

Bellamy stopped her with a finger on her lips. “Don’t. It’s my fault. My fault that you don’t know the truth of what happened.”

Clarke stepped away from Bellamy, confusion clear on her features. “So there’s more to the ‘leaving you with no word and breaking your heart into a million pieces.’” It wasn’t a question.

Bellamy looked at his feet. “Yeah.”

With a sigh, and a tug on his arm, Clarke was able to pull Bellamy into the living room and onto the couch before she turned the coffee machine on. She knew immediately that neither of them would get much sleep that night. Once she had filled a mug with coffee, and another with tea, Clarke joined Bellamy on the couch.

Bellamy gave her a look of gratitude for the coffee, but didn’t make a move to grab it. Clarke realized then that things were way more serious than Bellamy had led her to believe. She had always known that he was holding the truth back from her, but from his wrecked expression, things were really bad.

Clarke shifted on the couch so she was facing towards him more and slung her arm around his shoulders. That spurred him into action. Leaning forward, Bellamy placed his head in his hands and muttered three words Clarke prayed she had misheard.

But she knew she hadn’t. She moved closer to her friend and touched her forehead to his temple. “Oh, Bell,” she whispered in his ear as she felt him begin to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“She was pregnant,” he said, sobbing.

Clarke didn’t have the words. Didn’t have the thoughts to form the words. She was stunned. And let Bellamy continue.

“That’s why she left. She was pregnant.”

“But…why? I mean, was she afraid you wouldn’t want it?” But that thought was ludicrous. Clarke knew that Bellamy would have wanted his son or daughter.

Bellamy shook his head, bringing his head up to look at her. “She left because _she_ didn’t want him. She knew that I would’ve raised him, but she wanted him to have both parents . Lilly was going to give him up for adoption.”

“Him?”

Another sob bubbled up from Bellamy as he bobbed his head. Bellamy’s child was a boy.

Clarke hated to ask, but had to know. “So where is he?”

Bellamy breathed in deep, trying to calm himself down. “When Lilly was six months pregnant, she was attacked. Two guys were trying to rob her but she wouldn’t back down. They shot her and…” He took in another breath. “They didn’t make it.”

Clarke’s hand flew to her mouth. Once again, words were lost to her as her best friend broke down in front of her. She finally understood why the topic of Lilly was such a sore spot for him.

“Her brother called me, telling me, inviting me to the funeral. I got there as fast as I could. I was told that he didn’t have a name. They wanted me to name him. They wanted me to name my son.” Bellamy’s voice broke on the last word, and he was crying harder than he had at his mother’s funeral, harder than Clarke had ever seen him cry.

Clarke’s heart broke for him. She understood now why he was so intent on being by her side ever since she had told him about her own pregnancy. Why he jumped at every need. It was because he had been denied the opportunity to do this for his own child.

Clarke promised then and there that she wouldn’t abandon him. He had lost so many people already. Bellamy Blake was one of the best men she’d ever known. Yes, he could be an asshole, and he pushed her buttons constantly, but he was smart, funny, brave, loving, and tough. She hoped that her child would grow up to be like him, because she wanted him or her to be raised by her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking suggestions on Clarke's child (name, gender, how many), and I'll also take some on what Bellamy named his son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit more feels in the beginning, but then RAVEN appears again and then ice cream happens :) #fluff  
> ((You guys deserve a fun, fluffy chapter after the rollercoaster I put you through in the last one))  
> (((Happy Holidays! (Or Days, if you don't celebrate anything this time of year))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so patient, and so gracious in your suggestions for baby names, that it is 3am where I live and I'm writing this next chapter for you because I started mentally writing it as I was trying to fall asleep and had to write it down before I forgot it. And, unfortunately for my sleep schedule, the words kept on flowing.  
> As usual, this is un-beta'd, and, being written at 3am, there's bound to be mistakes. If you see any noticeable ones, don't be afraid to let me know :)

Several days had passed since Bellamy had confessed to Clarke about Lilly and his son, and even though he felt like a load had been taken off his shoulders, he was weighed down by the look on Clarke’s face every time they saw each other. Bellamy could tell that she had questions, but she never asked them. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

They had just sat down on the couch to watch a movie when, “All right, Clarke. Spit it out.”

Clarke froze, a spoon of ice cream pausing on its journey into her mouth. “What?”

“You’ve wanted to talk to me about something for two weeks now. What is it?”

She slowly lowered the spoon back into the bowl. She was quiet for a few minutes, trying to come up with a question. When she finally spoke, her voice was small. “What…what was his name?”

Of all the things he’d told her about Lilly, Bellamy had never mentioned what he’d decided to call his son. “P-Peter,” he stuttered. “Peter Julius.”

“Blake, or…or did you use her last name?”

Bellamy shook his head. “I, uh, I don’t know. I left that up to her brother.”

Before the tension in the room could get too tight, the door burst open with a, “What’s up bitches?”

Clarke squealed, handing Bellamy her ice cream bowl before leaping from the couch to hug their intruder.

“Hey, Ray,” Bellamy said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Things between Bellamy and Raven were still a little bit awkward, but they had lightened once she knew the truth about him and Lilly. He was slowly telling his other friends about what happened, slowly letting them in.

“Hey, Shaggy.” Raven came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, squeezing a little as to pretend to choke him. She pecked him on his ear. Then she spotted the ice cream in his hands. “Ooh. Gimme some.”

Clarke laughed as she watched her two best friends struggle to feed each other. Raven refused to let Bellamy off the couch to get her her own bowl, or turn around to feed her. No, she wanted to watch him struggle to spoon feed her backwards.

“This is such a failure,” Clarke giggled as Bellamy ended up getting chocolate ice cream up Raven’s nose.

Bellamy stared at Clarke, before turning back to Raven. “Was that a smile coming from that statue over there?” He waved his hand in Clarke’s direction.

“I believe it was.” Raven sounded just as shocked as Bellamy looked.

“Come on, guys,” Clarke begged. “I laugh!”

“Fuck that,” said Raven. “Not often enough. Not anymore.” She then pointed at Bellamy, who also had a goofy grin on his face. “And you either, mister. We need picture proof. Clarke come sit next to Bellamy. It’s selfie time.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but obeyed her friend anyways. As she settled onto the couch next to Bellamy, Raven had gone to rid her face of ice cream, and to fetch her phone.

The mechanic came up behind the two, popping up next to Bellamy, putting him in the middle. “Okay, smile.” She held the phone up and snapped the picture, posting it to Facebook before Bellamy or Clarke could protest.

It wasn’t until after Raven had left that the two checked the photo, seeing that Raven had captioned it, _“See? They do smile!”_

Bellamy had to admit, he and Clarke looked stupidly happy, a lot happier than they’d been in a long time. But it was Clarke’s expression that was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep that night.

While Bellamy had been smiling at the camera, and Raven making a silly face, Clarke had been looking at him, with a warm smile on her face, and that old twinkle in her eye. A sliver of hope wound its way into Bellamy’s heart.

Maybe, just maybe…maybe she felt the same way he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your name and gender suggestions for both babies!  
> It is practically unanimous that Clarke's baby will be a girl **(I'M STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR HER NAME!)**  
>  Thanks to [onceinalifetime1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1) for the name Peter, and to [thrandyrandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thrandyrandy/pseuds/thrandyrandy) for the name Julius. Both of your explanations of the names tugged at my heartstrings and I knew I had to use them :)
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://stilinskiblake.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes and both my teachers let us out a half hour early. So, I write apparently.   
> This is a short chapter, but hopefully I'll get the second half up soon.

Clarke refuses to go to her ultrasound appointments alone, but Bellamy doesn’t mind. In fact, the times she drags him along were typically the highlights of his weeks. He’d always loved it when he had gone with Octavia to her appointments, but there was something about the fact that this was Clarke’s baby, his best friend’s baby. It was different than what he felt with his nephew.

It was clear to Bellamy that Clarke fully intended on staying in the apartment when the baby was born. She’d even started to slowly baby-proof their living quarters. And bringing him along to her doctor’s appointments seemed to be icing on the cake. He had no clue as to how involved she wanted him to be, but he would help raise the kid if she wanted.

Clarke was usually excited about an ultrasound appointment as she was finally accepting the fact that she was going to be a mother, but Bellamy noticed she was getting especially nervous about this one.

She was sitting on a stool at the island in their kitchen staring at the bowl of cereal in front of her when Bellamy sleepily emerged from his room.

“Mornin’, Princess,” he muttered as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. Bellamy paused in his search for his juice cup when she didn’t answer. “Clarke? You okay?”

He glanced at her and noticed her shoulders drop from a shrug. He abandoned the orange juice to sit next to her. “Hey, come on. Talk to me.”

When Clarke finally looked at him, it was clear she hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. “Finn called last night.”

“Shit” slipped out of Bellamy’s mouth before he could stop it.

Clarke nodded, though, clearly agreeing with him. “He somehow found out I was finding out the baby’s gender today and he wanted to come along.”

Bellamy sat up straighter; _he_ didn’t even know she was finding out the gender today. “Wh-what’d you say?”

“I told him no. I told him Raven was coming with me.”

Bellamy’s shoulders fell, but Clarke continued. “Which was a total lie. She’s working today.” She looked at him through her eyelashes. “I was wondering if you would come with me. Please, Bell?”

“Yes, of course.” He couldn’t conceal his excitement.

Clarke finally smiled. “Good. Drink your juice. The appointment is in an hour.”

“Jesus, Clarke. You know, contrary to popular belief, you’re the morning person here.”

She shoved at his shoulder. “Go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep suggesting names for Clarke's baby! (gender reveal will be in the next chapter, but you already know what it's gunna be!)  
> I've been getting some great names, keep 'em coming! At some point I'll find my top 5 favorites and let you guys decide from them.   
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you reminding me to update helps. Cuz I'm forgetful.

Bellamy couldn’t keep still, while Clarke was perfectly calm. She decided he could be jittery enough for the both of them.

“It’s a girl, Clarke. A _girl_. A princess for the Princess.” He would not shut up about it in the car after the appointment.

“Seriously, Bellamy. Do _not_ call her Princess.”

“Oh, no. She’ll be a _queen_. She’ll rule you.”

Clarke playfully smacked his arm.

“Hey! No hitting the driver!”

Clarke glanced around her, noticing they weren’t on their way back to the apartment. “Bell, where are we going?”

“Some small person wanted to see you.”

Bellamy pulled the car into a driveway and Clarke gasped, immediately realizing where they were.

“Which small person were you talking about? Your sister or Merrick?” she inquired, unbuckling.

“Don’t you dare let O hear you call her small.”

“You did it first,” Clarke said, sticking her tongue out at him. “Hurry up your butt, or I’ll get to your sister first!”

Those words got Bellamy into motion.

If Clarke hadn’t been four and a half months pregnant, she would’ve tried harder to get to the door first, but she knew better than to stand in the way of Bellamy and his sister.

Bellamy barged in the house because, of course he had a key. “O!” he called out. “Where’s the delinquent?”

“He’ll only be a delinquent if you keep allowing Murphy around him, Bell--“ Octavia was saying as she rounded into the entryway, before she stopped everything when she saw who was behind her brother. “Clarke.” The brunette immediately attacked her friend with a fierce hug. Octavia placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders and held her away so she could look at her. “Something’s different about you, C.” Bellamy noticed a lightbulb go off in his sister’s eyes and she glared at him before turning back to Clarke. “You’re pregnant.”

Clarke shrugged sheepishly. “Um…yeah?”

Octavia smacked her brother’s chest. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me when you were over here last time?!”

“Would people stop assuming the baby’s mine?” As much as Bellamy would love Clarke’s little girl to also be his, he knew that no matter how involved in her life he would be, the baby would never _really_ be his.

Octavia gave her brother her ‘seriously?’ look. “Bellamy Blake, I was not assuming anything. I was just asking as to why you hadn’t told me your best friend was pregnant.”

“Because only you, Raven, Finn and Bellamy know?” Clarke offered.

Octavia then turned her gaze to Clarke. “What the hell, Clarke? How could nobody know?”

Realizing they were all still in the entryway, Bellamy placed one hand on each of the women and pushed them towards the living room. “Because,” he answered, “Clarke can work from home so she doesn’t go out much.”

“Well that’s dumb,” Octavia said, situating herself in the arm chair. “We should have a get-together tomorrow. Raven can bring Wick, the boys will come, and even Murphy, too, I guess.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows rose. Octavia never really approved of Murphy, so her inviting him to something was big. “You’re willing to suffer through Murphy?” He looked at Clarke. “Maybe we should do this thing. O wants to hang out with Murphy.”

The girls looked at each other, an unspoken conversation passing between them.

“What?” Bellamy inquired. “What am I missing?”

“Hey, Bell,” Octavia said, changing the topic. “Why don’t you go get Merrick up? He’s been angry with me today.”

Bellamy pointed at the stairs. “My nephew? Mad at my sister? I’m gunna go have a talk with the little guy. You two…have a talk, _not_ mentally. That freaks me out.”

He leaves the women giggling in the living room about who knows what as he heads up the stairs towards his nephew’s room.

Bellamy slid the door to the toddler’s room open to find the two year old sitting up in his bed staring at his intruder. However, the frowning child, expecting his mother, broke into a huge grin when he noticed his uncle peeking in.

“Belly!” The toddler lifted his arms towards Bellamy, who entered the room and swooped the child into a hug.

“Ricky, my man!” Bellamy blew a kiss into his nephew’s neck, relishing in the giggles that escape.

Merrick dragged his hands across Bellamy’s chest in an attempt to tickle his uncle, and resulted in scratching him instead.

Bellamy grabbed the little hands in his and touched their noses together in an eskimo kiss. “I think Mommy needs to trim your little claws.” He felt his nephew’s eyebrows furrow. “Is this why you’re mad at your mommy? She tried to cut your nails?”

“Ouchie,” the toddler whimpered.

“How about we go downstairs, have a snack, and then Uncle Belly will read you a story while Mommy cuts your nails. Does that sound like a good plan?”

Merrick nodded slowly, as if he knew Bellamy was trying to trick him.

A smile spread across Bellamy’s face. “Or…Auntie Clarke could help Uncle Belly read the story.”

The child’s face lit up and he began to squirm to get out of Bellamy’s hold. “C’arke! C’arke!” The two year old was off Bellamy’s lap and in the hall before Bellamy knew it.

That kid loved Clarke almost as much as Bellamy did, and from watching them interact, Bellamy was sure that Clarke would be a fantastic mother.

Bellamy turned white as he heard Clarke’s squeal climb the stairs, no doubt Merrick had reached his favorite aunt and mom. Mom Mother. _Mother_. Clarke still had to tell her mother about the pregnancy.

“Oh, shit.”

 

\-------

_^^ This is what I'm imagining Merrick to look like, but maybe with Octavia's eyes (green)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Season 3. Y'all been watching it?  
> I like Murphy a lot so far. I hope he doesn't mess it up, cuz I don't like hating the guy.  
> What're your thoughts on Roan? And Jasper so far this season? I'm hoping Monty's mom will be able to talk to him (not talk sense into the boy, just...talk to him. Maybe she can get through to him.)  
> Bellamy, Lincoln, and Octavia are my babies. Always. 
> 
> Still taking baby name suggestions!! You guys are really creative and I've got a few favorites so far! You're making it hard on me to narrow it down!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse of not updating in nine months other than writer's block. Horrible, horrible writer's block.  
> I make no promises that it won't happen again, because it probably will.

It was the day after Octavia had figured out Clarke was pregnant, and Bellamy still hadn’t brought up the concept of telling Abby. Ever since Clarke had dropped out of medical school to pursue art, she and Abby had been on the outs. He could only imagine what Abby would think about becoming a grandmother.

But he decided to hold that subject off until Clarke had told the rest of their friends. Which would happen any minute now…if Raven ever decided to show up.

Bellamy was on the couch in Octavia’s living room reading a book to his nephew while Clarke and the rest of their friends were scattered around the lower level of the house. Merrick was a ‘people person’ but got extremely shy around too many people he didn’t know. And with so many people in his house, he’d decided to glue himself to his uncle.

As Merrick decided to take over the story, Bellamy took a chance to glance around the room. Jasper and Monty had commandeered the television to play a video game, Wick and Murphy occasionally throwing their own comments in. Bellamy could hear Clarke, Harper, and Miller talking in the kitchen, and he knew his sister, her husband, Indra, and Monroe were in the dining room.

Octavia made her way into the living room to steal her kid back and put him to bed, which freed Bellamy up to grab Wick.

Once they were safely away from prying ears, Bellamy asked, “What’s taking Raven so long?”

Wick sighed. “Finn.”

Bellamy groaned.

“He showed up to Raven’s apartment just as we were getting ready to leave. Raven said that I was on my way to work and that she was going to meet up with Clarke and Octavia, but he wanted to tag along. She texted me that she’ll show up once she shakes him off, but…”

“But you don’t think he’ll leave her alone,” Bellamy finished.

“Yeah. Clarke may have to tell everyone without her.”

Bellamy nodded. “Once Octavia comes back down, I’ll talk to Clarke about making her announcement.”

“Announcement? What announcement?” Apparently Bellamy wasn’t as far enough away as he had hoped. Or it could’ve been that Jasper was just nosy. “Is Clarke making a speech? Speech! Speech!”

Bellamy saw the bottle in Jasper’s hand. Clearly Jasper had taken advantage of Octavia’s rule about no alcohol until Merrick was in bed quite literally. He didn’t wait five minutes.

Clarke’s head popped around the corner of the hallway to stare at Bellamy and Jasper. She looked terrified.

Bellamy placed his hand on Jasper’s shoulder. “Let’s just…let’s wait until O comes back, okay?”

Jasper shrugged. “Sure thing! In the meantime, Monty and I made another batch! Come on, taste!” He held the bottle up to Bellamy, who looked at it strangely. He always hated the alcohol Jasper and Monty created, preferring the store bought stuff.

Wick plucked the bottle from Jasper’s hand, downing the liquid inside. “Damn. That’s good stuff, Jordan.”

Jasper pumped his fists into the air. “We’ve got a winner, Monty!”

Bellamy glanced back down the hall to see Clarke hadn’t moved. He tried to give her a sympathetic look. “Sorry,” he mouthed.

She just shrugged in response.

“You people are way too loud,” Octavia said as she descended the stairs. “I should just ban alcohol while my son is on the premises.”

Jasper whined. Then he perked up. “She’s here!” He turned to Clarke. “Speech time!”

Octavia looked confused. “I thought we were going to wait for Raven.”

“Raven got held up by Finn,” Bellamy explained to his sister.

“Fine,” said Clarke. “Into the living room.”

Monty had clearly kept the game going despite Jasper abandoning him, but he paused the game as the living room suddenly got crowded.

Twelve people dispersed themselves around the room, eleven pairs of eyes staring at Clarke who had made her way to stand next to Bellamy.

She took a deep breath. “So…all of you know that I had been dating Finn for a while before finding out that he was also dating Raven.” She paused, looking to Bellamy. He nodded in encouragement. “I found out a few weeks ago that, well…I’m pregnant.”

It was silent for a few seconds, then chaos.

Octavia immediately regretted putting Merrick to bed because he would no longer be asleep with how loud her friends (particularly Jasper) were at the moment.

A few of the adults were jumping up and down, some were squealing, others were crowding Clarke to hug her.

Then Monroe piped up. “What are you going to do about Finn?”

Monty and Harper let go of Clarke enough so she could answer.

“He already knows I’m not getting back together with him. I’m raising this little girl on my own.”

“ _IT’S A GIRL??_ ” shrieked Octavia. “You didn’t tell me that bit yesterday!” She charged, demanding for Monty and Harper to _move._

It was just as Octavia and Clarke finally pulled away from their teary-eyed hug when the front door opened and Raven came into the house.

“Damn, I missed the announcement, didn’t I? I thought Finn would _never_ leave.” Raven looked around at the people in the house. “Well, it doesn’t look like anybody’s pissed so I don’t have to beat up anyone for my little goddaughter. Good.”

Octavia punched her brother in the arm. “Raven knew the gender before I did?”

“Hey! You guys know everything before Abby does! Oh, crap.” Bellamy stared at where Clarke was frozen inside Raven’s hug. She was staring back at him, more terrified than he’d ever seen her.

Bellamy was glad it was silent in the living room or else he probably would’ve have heard her tiny whisper of “I still have to tell mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I'm losing interest in this story, but I think it's because I'm losing interest in the actual show. Hopefully I'm able to continue this, but I really have no idea.  
> Thank you to you who have been around since the beginning. And thank you to my brand new readers. You are all awesome! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly am sorry it's been so long. I've probably rewritten this chapter ten times, but finally, inspiration struck today.   
> Thank you so much for your patience, my readers. You're all awesome.

Telling her mother about the pregnancy went a lot better than Clarke expected considering Abby had news of her own to share: that she was engaged to Marcus Kane.

Marcus Kane was Clarke’s dad’s friend from childhood, and the best man when Abby and Jake got married. When Jake had been killed in a car crash when Clarke was in high school, she had turned to new-found friend Octavia and her brother Bellamy, while Abby had sought comfort in her work at the hospital.  It had taken a few years for Marcus to break through her work-a-holic shell, but eventually he had.

Clarke and Marcus got along, and was happy that her mom was, too.

 

“So, tell me,” said Abby, leaning her elbows on the table that she and Clarke were sitting at a café a few weeks later. “Have you thought of names?”

Clarke shrugged. “A few…”

“What about Bellamy? What does he think?”

“What does he think about what?”

“The name for the baby. Even though he isn’t the biological father, you clearly want him to be a father figure for your daughter.”

Clarke’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “What?”

Abby sighed. “Well, you haven’t kicked him out of your apartment to make room for the baby, so it’s obvious you want him to help.”

“Mom, it’s _his_ apartment.”

“But you haven’t moved out.” Abby wagged her finger at her daughter. “Everyone knows it.”

“Knows _what_?”

Abby leveled a look at Clarke.

“Mom!”

“I always did like Bellamy more than Finn,” mused her mother.

Clarke leaned back in her chair, resting her hands on their new favorite place: her baby bump. _Three months left_ , she thought. She had started to actually look pregnant a few weeks ago, and Raven and Octavia loved to take her shopping for maternity clothes. Clarke hated it, but she had to admit that some of the pieces her friends had found were adorable. She also liked the way Bellamy looked at her when she wore some of the dresses.

Abby’s eyes sparkled as Clarke blushed. “There it is,” she said. “That look you get when you think about him. You never used to do that with Finn.”

“But what do I do, mom? I can’t start something with him before this baby comes! And how can I after? It’s not like she’s his!”

“Do you really think Bellamy would care about that? I already know your child has him wrapped around her finger!”

“How could you know that?”

“Clarke Elizabeth, how could you _not_ know?”

Clarke shrugged, sheepish. But she did know. She knew. Bellamy wouldn’t let her do much around the house. He would go out and get her what she was craving, no matter the hour, no matter how early a morning he had the next day. It was his office that was being turned into the baby’s room, so that Clarke could keep her art studio. He helped her pick out furniture for the nursery, _and_ put it together (save for the amazing crib that Raven and Wick had built).

“He loves me,” she said, quietly. “And…and I love him.”

Abby took her daughter’s hand. “So go tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've compiled the list of baby name suggestions from you guys (and my readers on fanfiction.net), and it seems the most popular suggestions are: Penelope, Charlotte, Sybil, and Rose. I've also liked the suggestions of Emma, Maia/Maya, and Sophie/Sophia.   
> Of these, which do you like best for Clarke's daughter?


	12. Chapter 12

She said it while they were shopping. She said it as they were looking at baby clothes. She said it when he was holding a tiny pink dress.

“A princess dress for the daughter of my princess,” he’d said, smiling.

“You’re going to make an amazing dad,” were the words that followed.

His smile dropped as his shoulders lifted in a small shrug. “Someday.”

He went to put the dress back but she took it from him and placed it in the cart.

“How about in two months?” she asked.

He stared at her, shocked and confused. “Wha—“

“Bellamy, will you be my baby’s father?”

Bellamy looked like he was going to fall over. “I—what?”

Clarke smacked her palm to her face. “I’m sorry. I’m doing this all wrong. I was going to do this later at home but you looked so cute holding that dress and everything. I’m so horrible.”

“What are you saying?” Bellamy’s face had turned white, his mind churning with all the possibilities of what Clarke was trying to say.

Clarke took his face in her hands. “I’m in love with you, Bellamy Blake. I’m pretty sure I have been for a long time. I want to raise this baby with you. I want you to help me choose her name. I want to marry you—“

“Marry me?” Bellamy interrupted. “Are you proposing to me?”

She leveled him with a look. “All those words and _that_ is what you got from it?”

Bellamy wrapped his fingers around Clarke’s wrists. “Whenever and wherever, Clarke Griffin. I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All we've got left is the epilogue!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It's the end!

_Bellamy was late for class. He was never late for class, and this was all Murphy’s fault. Because Murphy is an ass and messed with Bellamy’s alarm clock just for the fact that ‘Bellamy is a nerd and uses an actual alarm clock instead of his phone.’_

_And since Bellamy was late for class, he was in a rush, and since he was in a rush, he wasn’t looking where he was going. And since he wasn’t looking where he was going—_

_CRASH!_

_“What the hell?!?!”_

_Bellamy ended up sprawled on top of a blonde in the middle of the quad. In between them, unfortunately, looked to be the pieces of an art project._

_He immediately pushed himself off of her. “Oh, shit. I am so sorry.”_

_“You better be! That was my final, you asshole!”_

_She sat up and glared at Bellamy. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. He knew he was in for it. He—_

Bellamy awoke to the sound of screams. Normally, people would be concerned, but not if they were a parent, which is what Bellamy was.

Seven years and three kids later, he still couldn’t believe it. It didn’t matter that two of them were biologically his, Charlotte was his daughter through and through. He was very thankful that she was the spitting image of her mom.

Bellamy rubbed at his face, trying to make the sleep go away, when a small body jumped on his. “Oof!”

“Wake up, daddy! Mommy says it’s your turn to make breakfast!”

“Okay, Billie, I’m up, I’m up.” He sat up and wrapped his daughter in his arms. “So what’s on the menu this morning?”

Billie scrunched up her nose to think. “Mmm…pancakes!”

“Jacob wants eggs,” said a voice from the doorway: Charlotte.

“He’s a baby! He can’t talk!”

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Well, then I want eggs. Mom says that she’s not hungry.”

“Did she now? Is she in her studio?”

“Mhmm.”

Bellamy sighed. His wife got into the zone when she was painting. He’d have to go interrupt her soon to get her to eat. He got out of bed, his four year old still in his arms. “Do you two want to help me with breakfast?”

Charlotte nodded, but Billie shook her head.

“Okay, then. Well, why don’t you go check on your brother?”

“Okay!”

She was off running as soon as Bellamy let her down. He ruffled Charlotte’s golden hair. “Come on, Princess. Breakfast time.”

Life isn’t as easy as it seems, but he wouldn’t do it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around for almost TWO years! I can't believe I've been writing this for that long!   
> Thanks again for all the name suggestions! You are all very creative people! Charlotte and Sybil (Billie) were the most popular voted names! 
> 
> You guys are the best! Thanks so much for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated  
> Find me on tumblr - bellamypendragon.tumblr.com


End file.
